The present invention is related to golf bag drag carriages and more particularly to a golf bag drag carriage which has an improved drag bar mounting structure permitting a drag bar to be adjusted axially and radially relative to the frame of a golf bag drag carriage.
Regular golf bag drag carriage, as shown in FIG. 4, generally has a drag bar coupled with a handhold for the holding of the hand to pull the carriage to move. In the conventional golf bag drag carriages, a drag bar can only be adjusted axially or radially relative to the frame of a golf bag drag carriage. Further, in the conventional golf bag drag carriages, a drag bar may be easily disengaged from the frame of a golf bag drag carriage.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a drag bar mounting structure for a golf bag drag carriage which can firmly secure a drag bar to the frame of a golf bag drag carriage.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a drag bar mounting structure for a golf bag drag carriage in which the axial and angular position of a drag bar relative to the frame of a golf bag drag carriage can be conveniently adjusted.
According to the present invention, a drag bar mounting structure for a golf bag drag carriage comprises a resilient swinging block movably fastened in a mounting device and having a key hole vertically piercing therethrough for mounting a drag bar; a positioning member connected to the bottom end of the drag bar and having a conical bottom end inserted in a frame bar of the frame of a golf bag drag carriage; and an adjusting device transversely fastened through the mounting device and the swinging block to force the mounting device to squeeze the swinging block so as to firmly retain the drag bar therein.